


evanstan

by ninnin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnin/pseuds/ninnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ABO。年下。标记</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

长久的零距离接触，他坐在Chris的大腿根上。这一次比接吻更亲密。不止是在对方口中追寻那股逐渐熟悉的味道，Chris还抚摸他的身体，肩膀、后背、腰窝，接着是臀部。他兴奋又紧张，机敏地感觉着那一双手在他身上移动的路线，忍不住夹紧了屁股。双臀之间那根滚烫的玩意让他感觉自己变成了一根爆竹，那是一根引线，它燃烧着，很快他就会爆炸升空啦。他仍旧因为“第一次”这个词紧张又恐惧，但也惴惴不安地期待着那一刻。他期待着，期待着。可Chris一直揉他的屁股，手掌捏着那两团肉又抓又挤，活像一位糕点师在一个小铁盆里竭力做好发酵后的那一步。说真的，他的阴茎已经翘的老高，Chris再揉一会儿，他准会丢脸地射出来。

“你对屁股有什么特殊爱好吗？”他把舌头从Chris的嘴里解救出来，一边说话一边抹掉唇上的口水。浴盐苦涩的化学成分攻击他的味蕾，他皱着眉头，又把舌尖从嘴里露出来。  
“我喜欢你的屁股。又白又软。”  
“我知道。你甚至有些溺爱它。”  
Chris爽朗地大笑——捏着他的屁股。  
“你得知道，我的勇气撑不了太久，它很胆小……我敢肯定它已经在走下坡路了。”你到底做不做。  
“Sebby。”对方把头凑上来，又亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
“嗯？”  
“你准备好了吗？”  
“我像是打算跟你玩过家家吗？”他这么问简直是在侮辱他的决心。  
“事实上，我并没有打算跟你做爱。”

Sebastian瞪大了眼睛。三秒钟后，他耷拉着肩膀说：“天啊！拜托……”

“我很欣慰你这样想。我没想到你有这样的勇气，Sebby。在跟我在一起的第一夜就决定把自己奉献给我。”

“我可不是一个随便的人！”

“当然。”Chris从白白的泡沫中抬起手，他试图搂住他，但Sebastian扭动着身体闪开了。

“你是说，我的勇气都纯属白费。”他失望地把身体朝后靠，拉远一些距离。他盯着Chris，用不可思议的眼神直勾勾地瞅他的脸。仿佛面前的男人刚才做了些什么，而他无法原谅他。“还有，你又不是恋童的神父，我也不是未满十岁的小男孩，别说什么奉献之类的词。我们只是打算做个爱而已。”

“你懂吗？亲爱的。”Sebastian还没听，就想说不懂。Chris的脑子里是不是装了一本十万个为什么，他真想打开看看。他怎么总有那么多道理要讲。“也许我可以告诉你的妈妈，在她离开的这一段时间，你爱上了我，而我也决定这一辈子都不跟你分开。但我无法告诉她，我们做了爱。那对她来说是一件很残忍的事。她会恨我，她会觉得她把你放在了一匹贪婪的狼的身边。我不想跟你的妈妈弄成那种僵硬的关系，你能理解我吗？”

“天啊。”他几乎想翻白眼，“可你为什么要告诉她我已经不是那个没经验的小处男了。”

“她会后悔让我照顾你。”

“可等她从维也纳回来我们总得面对她。”他盯着他的眼睛，用教育的口吻讲，“你不能两头都想占，懂吗？你已经得到了我，我不后悔就行。别太贪婪。上帝啊，我为什么要劝你跟我做爱。我一定是疯了。难道你不想跟我结婚？还是你从一开始就没打算告诉我的妈妈？你只是想跟我玩玩，等她一回美国，就……天啊，去你的。”

“傻瓜。那我跟你玩什么？谈天说地，聊聊人生哲学吗？”他搂着他的宝贝，不停地亲吻那因生气而鼓起来的腮帮，“你会劝我是因为你可爱。你是我的甜心。但你别再诱惑我了，我是个正常的alpha。”

“那就表现给我看。”

“Sebby。”Chris歪着头，拉长声音喊。就好像他正打算做什么坏事。

“不过就是把你的那个家伙塞进我的身体里，抓痒似的捅两下再拿出来。我还是我，除了更爱你，不会有别的任何变化。”

Chris一边笑一边摇头，似乎对他的歪理邪说毫无办法。

“算了，把水放了吧。我的手指都起褶了。去冲个淋浴。”不知为何，他失望透顶。

“那可不是抓痒。”Chris紧紧捏住了他的腰。他贴上来，含住17岁而不知天高地厚的omega的耳垂，在他耳畔耳语道，“我会把你撕成两半。也许甚至会在你身体里面成结，标记你。如果痛的话，大声叫出来。”

还是那个姿势。Chris又开始捏他的屁股——他还说他对屁股没有特殊嗜好——Sebastian闭着眼睛，想求对方放过他的那里。手臂或者胸口，揉点儿其他的也行。一分钟后，他浑身的皮肤都开始紧绷，呼吸都停滞了下来。他闭上眼睛，捏住Chris毛发浓密的手腕，紧张到不敢动弹。一只手在刚才顺着臀缝滑下去，现在，有一根细长而粗糙的东西磨蹭着他的穴口。他想，那是Chris的手指头。它在外面摩擦着，前后移动，分开褶皱，似乎差点儿一不小心滑了进去。他轻轻一抖，夹紧了双腿。终于来了。

“别那么紧张。”alpha轻声说着，一边用舌尖细细舔他敏感的耳廓。“你已经很湿了。放松点儿，让我进去，一点儿也不会痛。”

“那是洗澡水。”他倔强地反驳道。似乎承认自己变得湿润是一件丢脸的事。

“不一样。你的水黏黏的。”

他有些恼羞成怒，想睁开眼睛，想叫Chris闭嘴。刚才劝说Chris时，他奔放的像是经历过几次婚姻。可现在Chris要在他的屁股里放进去一根指头，他都害怕的仿佛对方企图在他身体里塞一颗鞭炮。他拿手指紧紧扣在爱人湿滑的后背上，他想，那上面一定被他抓出了红红的指印。他以前认为电影里这样的桥段纯属夸张——谁会在做爱时因为紧张或者快乐，在背后抓出那么多血红色的长条——而现在，Chris甚至还没进入他。可那根手指头最终还是顺着紧致的边缘往里挤，打算在某一秒带着温水悄悄滑进去。

“Chris……”他搂住alpha。紧张的声音都开始发抖。也许已经进去了一个指节，说真的，官能上来说，跟想象的不大相同。可他紧张的要死，那种恐惧早已超出生理上的陌生。

“你表现的很好，我的宝贝儿。含住它，一点儿也不痛，对吗？”

那根长长的中指全塞了进去。Chris打算给这个小雏鸟一些缓冲的时间。他没有动那根手指头。他们又开始啃对方的嘴唇、舌头，接着是脖子。Sebastian闭上眼睛仰起头，Chris埋在他的脖颈上，用舌面舔舐，拿嘴唇吮吸。他求对方别留下太过显眼的痕迹，但显然，他的脖子已经被Chris这个贪婪的家伙啜了好几口。他能闻到Chris的信息素越来越浓，侵袭进他呼吸的每一个分子里。而他毫无抗拒地不断嗅闻，浑身开始变得瘫软。一股暖流顺着小腹滑向下，对他这个新手来说却并不陌生，那是发情时独有的生理体验。那根手指终于开始活动，它在他的身体里摇晃，忽左忽右。一种奇妙的感觉。Chris的一部分进入了他的身体里面，只有最初那几秒有些许不适，可不到三分钟，他就被那根手指头搅的又酥又痒，整条脊柱仿佛一直在过电。

“嗯……Chris。”他无意识地呻吟着，喊着对方的名字。他庆幸他们的第一次是在水中，这样Chris再怎么摆弄他的私处，也不会产生那种响彻房间的羞人的声音。他知道，Chris说的没错，他简直就跟发情了似的，粘腻的水流一股接一股。

“你简直太棒了。”他的alpha以为他仍旧被恐惧所支配，嘴里不断说着鼓励的话语。“我爱死你的屁股了。又湿又滑，那么多水，等会儿我进去，一定被你咬的很舒服。”

Chris分开腿，坐在上面的人自然而然地也打开了身体。他哄着趴在他胸口呻吟个不停的omega，说羞人的情话，趁着Sebastian不注意，拿另一只手的两指撑开那紧致的穴口，再把食指也塞进去。这一次不再是勾人的左摇右晃。包裹住那两指的肉壁出奇的软，却又神奇地充满了力量，像一张小嘴那样紧咬住塞在里面的一切。Alpha试探性地前后抽动了两下，双眼瞩目Sebastian因为兴奋而潮红的脸。紧闭的双眼，纤长的睫毛，红润的脸颊，还有微肿的嘴唇。Chris动了动鼻子，他知道他的omega表现的那么紧张，实际上却很快乐。空气里充满了极乐的气味。他逐渐加快速度，不断顶进那生涩的小穴，挤开包裹住他的滚烫肉壁，叫身上的人惊喘连连。Sebastian湿的不像是第一次，他们本就坐在水里面，快速的抽插对他们来说一点儿也不难。但毫无性经验的omega还是紧张地叫喊着，挣扎着试图合拢自己的两条腿。Chris发现了他的小心思，两腿有力地朝两边分的更开。

“唔嗯……Chris，啊……”他几乎又想流眼泪了。Chris用指头挤进他未经人事的后穴里，再也没有刚才的温柔。即便他断断续续不停求饶，那两根手指还是不停地刺进去，粗鲁地扯出来。下一次的进入又更狠。他感觉凉凉的水流跟着手指不断一齐滑进了他的身体，刺激他的肠壁。他收缩后穴，温热的体液流了出来。Chris夸他水多的不像话，操干的更狠，而他羞得不敢睁开眼睛。不久，他终于感觉身下传来拉扯般的疼痛——第三根手指挤了进来。说实话，仅仅是这样，他都快到达极限了。

“轻一点。”他请求道。他知道Chris曲起了手指。敏感的内壁被指节顶起来，另一侧也被指腹抠挖着。那感觉有些奇怪。“Chris……不要这样做。”

“你想我现在就插进去吗？”alpha说着埋下头，进攻他挺立起来的乳头。

“别咬我。”上下围攻。他敢保证，十分钟之内他就会射出来，射在Chris的腹肌和胸膛上。

然而十分钟之内，Chris抽出了那只手。Sebastian没有问为什么。他把身体靠在alpha的胸前，毫无力气，仿佛饱受折磨。黑暗中，Chris的手很快又摸上了他的屁股，他拍打着它们，跟Sebastian说，宝贝儿，往后坐点儿。可他两只手紧紧抱住Chris的脖子，懒得动弹。

“挪挪你的屁股，除非你想让我直接射在里面。”

Chris什么时候去拿的安全套。他想着，盯着对方用滑得像泥鳅一样的手指不断纠结于怎样弄开包装。Alpha为此奋斗了将近一分钟。Sebastian看的津津有味，甚至笑了出来。Chris也不是事事都那么完美，他有些开心地发现了这个事实，感觉彼此之间的距离又近了一点儿。他从对方的手中夺过那个桃红色的塑料小方片，用右边的犬齿很快就攻破了它的防线。在生理课上，他曾多次得到这种乳白色的橡胶圈。他可没指望自己有性生活，大多数时候都扔进了垃圾桶——如果同桌和Chace都不需要的话。现在，他用拇指和食指小心翼翼地捏住，Chris在旁怂恿他，“给我戴上”，他说。

“除非你想毁了这个夜晚。”他说过了，别让他看见它。对他来说，它就是野兽。

“好吧。”Chris温柔地笑了笑，埋头开始给自己的小兄弟穿上雨衣。期间Sebastian盯着面前的男人的头顶，开始认真思索自己今夜是否表现得有些荒唐，比如在Chris拒绝的情况下仍不断要求对方跟自己做爱。他怎么这么大胆？

“准备好了吗？”Chris已经抬起了头，重新露出那张令他沉迷的脸。Sebastian用眼睛的余光瞥了一眼水面，白茫茫的什么也看不见。

“如果我说没有准备好，”上帝啊！这一刻终于来了。他想。“你会停止……啊！”

显然Chris没打算停下来。没等Sebastian把话说完，他就抬起omega的两条腿，挺腰顶了上去。

谁跟他说做爱是一件快乐的几乎能够登上天堂的事？他想他又一次受骗了。可他现在怎么还有精力去想别的事。Chris的阴茎又粗又长，他刚才没有比喻错，就像婴儿的手臂。现在，他就快被那根滚烫的玩意劈成两半了。他猜他一定流血了，而Chris甚至只进来了一半。

“太痛了……”他咬着下嘴唇，声音从牙齿缝里悄悄挤出来。

“放松，亲爱的。你太紧张了。”

解决办法是Chris捏着他的腰，手掌在腰边暧昧地上下滑动着。他感谢对方愿意停下来，毕竟这是一件考验alpha意志力的难事。为了摆脱窘境，Chris埋下头，开始专心进攻他的胸膛，企图通过刺激他的乳头带来快感。然而恰如Chace对他做出的评价那样，Sebastian也不认为自己的身材有任何吸引力。曾经他是个小胖子。用“曾经”这个词，并不意味着现在状况就完全相反。所以当Chris松开腰上的手，在他的胸前揉捏着，把未经锻炼的软肉聚起乳房一般的两座丘壑时，他羞得话都说不清楚。

“别这样。”在此期间发生的另一件事是——他坐了下去，Chris的阴茎全塞了进去。而alpha玩弄他胸部这件事吸引了几乎所有的注意力，至少让他没那么痛了。“Chris……别这样。”

他的乞求没有奏效。Chris揉搓着他的胸部，以此为乐，用牙齿不断撕咬着他的乳头，大多数时候是温柔的，偶有一两次有点儿粗暴，令他按捺不住地呻吟着求饶。他知道，这只是性爱之中的一种情趣，再普通不过。可Chris用舌头与牙齿不断折磨他的乳尖，用宽大的手掌揉捏他的软肉……Sebastian兴奋而羞耻，毫无意识地收缩着后穴，挤在里面的肉棍这时也动了起来，一次又一次，抓痒似的朝上顶。

宽敞的浴室充满了性爱的气味，信息素愈发浓郁。泡沫在水面浮动，不时攀附住他们的手臂，在下一次Chris抽出性器时又重回水面。他的乳头被alpha用嘴唇吮吸成深红色，饱满又胀大，挺立在几个色情的吻痕中间。令人庆幸的是他们的校服有领，足以遮挡住这一片他人留下的春情；不幸的是Sebastian忘记了自己那仿佛被野兽袭击过的脖子。此刻，热衷于此的alpha正埋下头，打算对付他的右边胸口。

“Chris。”他喊着他的名字，不知道自己想要阻止还是鼓励。身下，Chris的跨部在水底慢慢挺动。粗壮的性器几乎一直埋在他的身体里，即便抽出去，很快又会塞进来。他被填的满满的。最初的疼痛在之后温柔的试探里已经转变成了酥麻。他包裹着Chris，他们在做爱，书上说的灵与肉的结合！这是一件多么幸福的事啊。他闭着眼睛，甚至能够感受到阴茎上鼓胀的经脉。他想象自己跟Chris接触的地方都正血液如潮涌动。他能够分辩清楚龟头的形状，因为它一直调皮地朝里面挤，想要挤进最上游。他满足地搂住胸前Chris的头颅，直起腰，像电影里那样夸张地呻吟。而这仿佛是一种邀请，对方察觉到了其中的甜蜜，再次狠狠挺了一进去。

“啊！”  
“痛吗？”Chris抬起头，亲了亲他的嘴唇问道。  
Sebastian摇了摇头。  
“我在你的身体里。”他们都笑了。“仅仅是想到这一点，我都想……”  
“你想什么？”  
“你能起来吗？宝贝儿，站在洗面台那儿去。”  
他们抱着对方站起来，一路又亲又啃，又黏又腻。  
“像这样背对着我。对。刚才那个姿势我真受不了。”Chris曲着腿，从后面插了进去。“介意我这样捏着你的胸部吗？”  
“嗯……”事实上，他很介意。  
“它们又香又软。”  
“Chris！”

Chris摁住他的胸口，使劲朝上，仿佛打算把自己钉进他的身体里面。

“啊！”Sebastian惊叫。

这一次，他没有问他痛或不痛。Alpha捏住他的身体，加快速度不断从后面顶进来。那种羞耻的声音终于响彻了房间。啪啪啪。他的屁股一定被Chris的胯部顶的通红，就像被人拿手狠狠打过了似的。他不断呻吟着，那根粗野的阴茎一次又一次挤进来，毫无怜惜地顶开他未经人事的小穴，直冲最深处的地方去。最初有些疼痛。然而他是个omega，即便性经验为零，身体仍旧做出了适当的反应。他知道他一定流了很多水，就好像发情期到来那样。奇怪的水声越来越大，扑哧扑哧，他的身体是个装满水的容器，而Chris拿阴茎在里面不断搅动。Sebastian呻吟着抬起头，镜子里交合的两个人让他羞了个大红脸。可Chris满头大汗的模样令他着迷——他发现Chris没注意到他的眼神，只是低着头盯着他的背或者屁股——忍不住多看了镜子里的alpha几眼。很快，羞耻的声音甚至快要盖过肉体拍击的声响。他低下头，十指的指头紧扣洁白的瓷面，身体前后颤动。那些液体在Chris抽出时被带出来，打湿了他的臀瓣和大腿根。事实上他的身体本来就是湿的，但正如对方所说，这种液体跟其他水可不一样。他们赤裸的下体为此弄得很糟糕，黏黏的，他还搞湿了身后的人的体毛。Sebastian的屁股被操干的咕叽咕叽直响。羞耻，又有些好笑。为此他想朝前靠，离Chris远一些。但alpha从后面捏住他的身体，他甚至不能离开一英尺。

“Chris，慢……一点。”他只能求饶道。身体内，凶猛的肉棒不断飞速擦过某个隐秘的入口。这是一种危险的信号，生殖腔道是omega们不容被冒犯的地方。如果Chris的阴茎插了进去，失去理智的alpha很有可能会因为生理冲动而冲破一切阻碍。的确，他们可以做爱，但底线就是标记。他不能让Chris标记他。他想着，却因为入口肉瓣上这样高频率的摩擦差点儿到达高潮。幸而Chris在后面搂着他，否则他一定会因为腿软倒下去。他软软地靠在Chris的胸前，任凭对方不断顶开他的肉穴，一次次的深入内里。此刻，Chris又开始了胸部的探险，用手指间的夹缝欺负他的乳头，直到它圆润的像是在涨奶。可他没心情再去管它了。对方的右手绕到前面来，握住了他的阴茎前后移动。今夜最丢脸的一件事发生了。从开始到结束，只花了十秒。

“Sebby，这么快就高潮了。”Chris从后面凑上来含住他的耳垂不怀好意地讲。Sebastian从刚才就要出来的眼泪终于掉了下来，不是因为羞耻，而是快感。

“为什么要哭鼻子？”那个坏蛋还故意这样问。

“因为……”他抽抽搭搭，抬起手抹掉眼泪讲，“你的技术太差劲了。”

“那你为什么流这么多水？你的小嘴吸着我，就好像舍不得我离开。”

讨人厌的家伙用手摸了摸他们连在一起的地方，还把被水打湿的指头放到他的面前，指尖色情地揉捻着。Chris把那些羞人的液体涂抹在他的乳尖上，他彻底认输了。要比脸皮厚，他不是Chris的对手。他选择保持沉默。对方从身后贴上来，把胸膛紧贴在他的背脊上。“你会离开我吗？”

“你会离开我吗？”他侧过脸反问。

那个男人亲吻着他的脸颊保证：“我舍不得离开你。哪怕一会儿，你去上课的几个小时。”

他微笑着握住了alpha的手掌。

“让我进你的里面。我不标记你，只是进去。”Chris在他的耳旁这样说，温热的鼻息抚摸着他的耳廓。

“别标记我。”

“当然。标记要留到我们结婚的那一天。”

他有些羞涩，对于婚姻的联想则令他笑的合不拢嘴。结婚，他和Chris。真难以置信。可他已经开始在脑海里盘算了，还有几个月他才满十八岁。期间，Chris揉搓着他饱满的臀瓣，分开他被操干的嫣红的穴口，一次又一次擦过咬着肉棒的内壁，饱满的龟头朝前探寻，终于挤进那个生涩又小巧的腔道里。

“唔，Chris……有些痛。”

“没有人进入过这里。我是第一个，也是最后一个。”Chris埋下头，Sebastian雪白的后颈暴露在他的视线里。他闭上眼睛，鼻尖一次又一次在薄薄的皮肤上擦过，途经那个伤口，满足地从里面搜寻自己的气味。“准备好成为大人了吗？Sebby。”

“Chris。”他胆怯而兴奋地喊着爱人的名字。

“我爱你。我爱你，亲爱的。在这个世界上，没有人比我更爱你了。成为我的omega，Sebby。”他会在他的身体里发泄出来，即便隔着那层薄薄的阻碍，他仍旧兴奋到可以成结。他想咬下去，让他的身体和血液里都被自己填满。

“为了你……Chris。” 他听到他的小孩鼓起勇气这样讲。


	2. 启明星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO。年下。标记

17岁时，Chris总在期待三件事：1.献出自己的第一次；2.考上普瑞特艺术学院；3.成为一名间谍。  
如今第三件事对他来说似乎是有些困难了。CIA尚未发掘出这位来自波士顿的怀有间谍梦的天才，Chris就已经进入普瑞特艺术学院修习了一整年——也算可喜可贺——眼下他正朝着一名接受过专业培训的演员这个目标奋斗着，如不出意外，未来应该会去好莱坞打拼，把为工作而流的汗水都挥洒在剧场的毛巾上。而现在，纽约1999年8月15日的21点23分，18岁的他抚摸着Sebastian的胸膛，正在完成三个愿望中的第一件事。  
“我可以把你的衬衫脱掉吗？”  
对方离开床单，揽住他的脖子凑上来，蜻蜓点水般吻了他的下嘴唇，俨然一副默许的意味。  
Chris把手指搭在最上面那一颗纽扣上，感到来自Sebastian的体温正透过薄薄的布料袭上自己的手掌内侧，然后一阵心跳加速。  
这正是他想要的人。距离他们第一次见面已经过去了五个月的时间。那是漫长的五个月、揪心的五个月。同样也意味着150天来，他已经肖想过这具肉体不下17次。至于17这个具体的数字是怎么来的——只因为他在日历上记下了自己半夜为Sebastian爬起来清洗内裤的次数。他同所有陷入热恋的年轻人一样渴望Sebastian能够多看他一眼。可现在当对方躺在他的身下，顺从又乖巧，他却表现得像个第一次上手术台的菜鸟医生。  
他花了一分钟解开那颗纽扣，心中仍怀着忐忑，但归根结底，更害怕自己的磨蹭会让对方后悔同他这个18岁的大学生做爱。他心爱的Omega已经经历过一次婚姻。也许是那个混蛋alpha让Seb丧失了对于爱情的信心，也许是自己太过于年轻，曾经他总是被拒之于门外。但好在上帝终于给他打开了一扇窗，现在，他们在一起，在Sebastian位于曼哈顿的公寓里。他低头看了看那双含着水的绿眼睛。Chris，放轻松，你可以做的很好。接着去解第二颗纽扣。  
“哇哦。你……真漂亮。”  
当他们终于裸裎相对时，Chris试图说些什么好话来赞美对方。然而事实上他才是需要被鼓励的那个男孩。因为此刻他终于无法再掩藏自己怒张的欲望，阴茎像是一根被藏起来的加大型火腿直挺挺地立在两腿之间。在这之前他们的确在厨房饮用了咖啡，但他当然没有在里面偷拿火腿，那根肉棒是他自带的。他有些扭捏地挪了挪脚，让它稍微被大腿根掩藏起来，看上去别那么兴奋。  
“呃……我们可以……”他变得吞吞吐吐。  
这是18岁的Chris第一次被除母亲和弟弟之外的人看到生殖器，同样，也是第一次看到一个成年Omega的裸体。真奇妙，这就是Omega的裸体，他想。不过也没那么奇妙，因为Sebastian看起来跟他差不了多少。只是皮肤更白、身体更软，毛发更少……他很想伸手去摸摸对方的两腿之间，最后却还是觉得在这种情况下接吻才是安全选项。接着，那双已经被吻得有些肿的嘴唇又被他含住，他拿舌尖小心翼翼地把它们分开，粗野地在湿软的口腔里攻城略地。他们吻了一会儿，Omega香味再一次从Sebastian的皮肤里散发出来，几乎可以说是“侵略性”的攻略进了他的鼻腔。他的Omega为他变得那么香、那么软。他应该很喜欢我吻他的嘴唇吧，年轻人正这么想着，对方却把手搭在了他鼓起来的胸肌上。  
“Chris。”他被推开了。“你快把我的嘴唇吞下去了。”  
他只好赶快坐直了身体，尴尬地愣在那儿，连腰后的皮肤都羞得泛红。  
“对不起。”那些关于“喜欢被亲吻”的猜想似乎只是自己的一厢情愿。  
“你不用说对不起。”对方的手指越过床单，爬上了他的手背。温暖地碰在一起。“我并没打算责怪你。我的意思是……难道你不想对我做些别的吗？”  
他闻言抬起眼，Sebastian侧着脸没有看他，露出一截粉色的脖子。  
“你已经亲了我半个小时了。也许我们应该……进行下一步。”  
然后他飞快地弯下腰，快得像个被点燃的炮仗。

同所有alpha男孩一样，十几岁的Chris也会在卧室里戴上耳机研究两性关系。他更偏向于女性Omega，喜欢看背后位，不是特别爱在看av时打手枪。只因他不喜欢精液射在手掌里那种鼻涕般黏腻湿滑的触感，也经常怀疑那些女人皱眉的表情是否意味着“痛苦”而非“愉悦”。因此当他把他的性器官插进Sebastian两腿之间的那个洞里面的时候，第一件事就是观察Sebastian红红的脸颊。  
“你觉得痛吗？”他探究性地问出这个思索已久的问题。他用一只手撑着身体防止自己压在恋人的身体上，另一只手去抚摸Sebastian的额头。那些白皙的皮肤果然皱起来了。为此他有些难过，因为他并不想让Sebastian觉得很痛。他们的交合应该是开心的，会快乐得叫出来的那一种。  
“我觉得还好。”对方否认了。但Chris从Omega紧咬的牙关里发现了秘密。他果然有些痛。“不过你忘记了一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“傻瓜，下次要记得戴避孕套。”  
他慌忙把两只手直挺挺地撑起来。“对不起，要我出来吗？”  
“我的床头柜里也许有几个避孕套。”他想挣扎着离开，但Sebastian握住了他的手腕。“也许已经过期了。还是我前夫留下来的……算了。就这样进来吧。”  
闻言他只好听话地趴下来。这一次不怕压到Sebastian，反而将整个身体都覆盖在对方之上。Chris把脸埋在爱人的肩窝里，并不急着在这具热爱的肉体里释放自己的情与欲。事实上他有些受伤了，尽管只有一点儿。在听到Sebastian提到“前夫”这个单词时，心口隐隐作痛。  
“怎么了？”  
对方吻了吻他的耳廓，只当他是在撒娇。  
“那我要开始了。”他转移注意力道。  
被压在下面的人抖动着身体。Sebastian笑着说，“你可以不用说出来。”  
好吧。点了点头。其实他只是想发出一个信号，代表自己已经做好掀起狂风暴雨的准备。别想那么多了，瞧瞧，Sebastian笑起来的样子多可爱啊。Chris动了动手臂，把自己的上半身又稍微撑起来，像一位做好准备工作的短跑运动员。他曾经在论坛上面看到大家讨论说这种时候最忌分散精力，于是把全身的心血都集中在那二两肉上，打算突破处男固有的两分钟结界，发誓要给Sebastian和自己都留下永身难忘的第一次。然而包裹着自己的那个洞穴竟比右手要柔软一万倍。他埋下腰，才进攻了人生中的第一棒就感到自己今天遭遇的是宇宙大爆炸以来的第一次重大危机。  
老天，他真不应该轻敌。  
Chris抬头看了看自己的“对手”。此刻对方闭着眼睛，纤长的睫毛微微颤动着，像是在忍耐什么。他猜想Sebastian是永远都不会知道自己某些时候有多撩人了。就好比现在，那副按捺欲望的表情如同一只蝴蝶飞进他的心房。他忍不住，摁住Omega，同大多数第一次做爱的毛头小子一样飞快地抽出来，猛的冲进去进攻了第二下。Sebastian赤裸的肩膀在白色的鸭绒枕头上被碰撞到上下挪移，他粉色的嘴里小声嘤咛出“嗯”的一声响。  
“Damn！”那一声呻吟令上面的人骂出了一句脏话。  
设想好的“控制”和“技巧”在插进去的那一瞬间就成了玩笑话。不过自从见到这个人之后，他就再也管不住自己的心了，所以像现在这样完全无法控制自己的行为似乎也并非说不过去的事。Chris揽住Sebastian抽动第十次时，那个含住自己的地方变得比刚才更湿润。Sebastian从结合以来第一次开口，请求鲁莽的alpha“轻一点”。  
他闭上眼睛，嘴上应允着好，却很难控制两腿间的力量。就如同第一次试飞的飞行员很难去掌控飞机的高度。理论知识讲起来一套是一套，实际操作起来却令人傻眼。身下咬住他的小穴不断朝里吸，像是在吮吸棒棒糖。那太他妈爽了，他怀疑自己做完爱以后也许可以升天。Chris不敢去看Sebastian的表情，只因为一看到那张爱慕已久的脸庞就情难自控到几乎要缴械投降。可黑暗反而放大了他的五感。那些动情的呻吟几乎像是凑在了他的耳边发出来的，期间夹杂着他的名字，用Sebastian的嘴巴喊出来，竟被赋予了新的含义。尽管看不见对方的表情，脑海里那个男人粉色的舌尖碰撞上牙床的模样却不断的浮现。Sebastian的全身上下都能要了他的命。他咽了咽口水，短暂的停歇了一秒。心想最有趣的是，他今天才认识身下这个人这崭新的一面。他曾经同朋友形容他“温柔”、“安静”、“可爱”、“甜蜜”，却从未想到过他也会这样。他的Omega就像夜晚坐在礁石上的海妖，用淫荡的呻吟和邪恶的信息素诱惑他这个过路人。他引诱他进入他藏在海底的洞穴……  
两分钟后，Chris感到一股难以言喻的快意顺着脊柱而下，他知道他应该竭力忍住，但它却从两腿之间的那个器官倾泻了出来。

 

*

 

“对不起。”  
他不知道应不应该在这种时候说“对不起”。对不起什么？我的动作太快？Chris坐在床单上，消极地摸着自己盘起来的小腿。腿毛从掌心里拂过，今天第一次想从Sebastian的身边离开。进入对方之后的第二分钟就缴械投降，对于alpha来说简直是奇耻大辱。此时Omega坐在床的另一头，低头注视着自己的两腿之间。也许Sebastian盯着那儿是在思考刚刚那一瞬间究竟发生了什么，Chris有些自暴自弃地想。老天，不知道旁边这床被子能不能把我整个人都装在里面。真想找个地方躲起来。  
“呼。看来我应该去厕所处理一下。”Sebastian抬起腿来做出下床的姿势。他才注意到自己把对方的私处搞得乱七八糟。  
“我会对你负责的。”  
对方闻言停下来，做了个疑惑的表情。  
“我是说如果你怀孕的话，我会对你负责的。我已经开始赚钱了。”  
两秒钟后，“就算你要负责，我也不能让这些精液一直粘在我的大腿上。”  
他跟在Sebastian的身后，穿过衣帽间打理整齐的橱柜，就像小时候弟弟总黏着他那样。Sebastian推开浴室的玻璃门，Chris试图也挤进去，差点儿被对方夹住手指。然后Omega打开门，摸了摸他的肩膀。他知道那是安慰的意思，像极了小时候妈妈摸着他的头说“一边去玩吧”时的场景。而他讨厌这种上下关系。  
“我也想洗澡。”他只好编了一个借口。  
“那等我洗完了之后，好吗？”  
他只好无言地看着那双绿眼睛，等待着，像只可怜的拉布拉多。  
“怎么了？”这一次对方摸了摸他的头。十足哄小孩的模样。他本应该哄Sebastian才对，妈的，太糟糕了。“你不开心？我以为你会开心的。我是指……刚刚我们做的那件事。”  
“我当然开心。”开心死了。Chris眨了眨眼睛。自己忍不住秒射的画面却再一次浮现出来。他闭上了嘴。心想，算了，有什么好笑的。  
“那你怎么了？”他们站在那里，中间隔着浴室的门框，手指勾着手指。各自忧心着自己的那点儿小情绪。“你不喜欢我？难道我刚刚做了什么令你不开心的举动？”  
当然没有。“我只是……”  
“只是？”  
“……下次会表现的更好的。”  
终于还是说了出来，也没比想象中要更加难受。然而自尊心终究还是受到了伤害，尽管伤害他的人正是他自己。Chris用牙齿紧紧的咬着自己的下嘴唇。思考这样是否比直接让Sebastian留下坏印象要好。毕竟“下次表现更好”意味着自己拥有进步的想法，还有，他表达了他们要继续在一起的愿望。他几乎想握紧Sebastian的手不放，请求对方别因为这个就判他死刑。脑海中闪过某个画面，那是一个月前，Sebastian拒绝他然后关上房门的表情。  
“其实我是第一次……”他变得有些自暴自弃。  
“第一次？！”  
Chris从里面捕捉到了惊讶——不是说好不讲的吗——于是飞快地解释道，“并不是因为没有人喜欢我。我的意思是，你是我遇到的所有人里面，唯一一个想要做爱的人……”上帝，他在说些什么鬼话。你应该闭嘴了，Chris。别再让他更加烦你了。他揉了揉自己的棕发，今天第三次想要找个什么洞穴钻进去。  
“那……我们能洗完澡之后再谈这件事吗？‘你的第一次’。”  
“我能跟你一起洗吗？”他恳求道。  
Sebastian笑了笑，脸颊发红，“可我不想让你看到我把手伸进自己屁股里的画面。”  
我想看！他差点儿举起手抢答这个问题。可事实上这并不是一个问题。况且Sebastian听到你这样讲，说不定会被你的低俗吓到。Chris凑上去，握住Omega的右手，把它包在自己的两只手心里。“让我给你洗干净吧。我有义务和责任去完成这件事。”他为自己的肉麻程度咂舌，好在羞涩的Seb竟然答应了他的要求。  
话虽如此，实际操作起来似乎变成了一件相当羞耻的事情。尽管两分钟前他们还在床上做爱，他把他的阴茎塞在Sebastian的后穴里，但要让Sebastian背对着他撅起屁股，对于这个爱害羞的男人来说是一件难事。起初的一分钟，Chris也有几分未经人事的羞涩，然而两人在狭窄的浴室里几番肉体接触之后，他有些脸红的发觉自己竟逐渐变得兴奋了起来。  
“你会怀孕吗？”当Sebastian终于肯安安静静背对着他停下来时，他把手放在对方柔软的臀瓣上移动着，颇有些紧张地去探寻那一个小洞。  
“不会。”他的Omega一只手弯起来放在自己的胸口，另一只手扶着淋浴的开关。“我会服药的。”  
“什么药？”他承认自己有些失望。但搞大Sebastian的肚子，对于现在的他们来说，这的确是一个有些恶劣的打算。  
“让小宝宝不会出现的药……嗯……”  
他还想就这个话题交谈下去，比如“我挺喜欢小孩的”、“其实我的同学中有一个人已经做了爸爸”之类的，但Sebastian开始呻吟了起来。他是在引诱我吗？他看着眼前光裸的后背，感到刚刚发泄过的那个地方又开始变得胀大了。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“嗯……并没有。”  
Chris弯起手指，对方的括约肌收缩起来，包裹住他的肠壁也条件反射朝里挤压。一股乳白色的液体顺着他的指缝淌进掌心里。于是他说：“我想再要你一次。”

 

*

 

为什么大家喜欢做前戏？在从前还没有性经历的Chris眼里，那些手指上的游戏似乎是相当耗时又麻烦的事情。而现在，Sebastian教会了他这些小动作的乐趣。当他把Omega揽在怀里，胸口贴着对方汗津津的后背时，心想，只有莽汉才会一下子就插进去。  
“我应该做些什么让你开心的事？”他把手从对方湿漉漉的股间抽出来时这样问，Sebastian红着脸选择闭口不言。尽管眼前的人不言不语，但他同大多数雄性动物一样，在“侵占”和“做爱”方面拥有足够的天分。Chris再一次把手指插进Sebastian的后穴里，如同刚才清理精液那样用食指和中指在肠道里搅动。然后他听到了呻吟，知道接下来才是自己重整雄风的机会。  
“你喜欢我这样做吗？”在抽插了两分钟之后他故意这样问，实际上却并没有等待答案的打算。那些从双腿之间流出来的黏腻液体早已经泄了密。Sebastian看上去像是快要站不稳的模样，于是他用空出来的另一只手揽住对方紧实的腰，头埋在柔软的发丝里。他能从那股熟悉的洗发水香波里嗅出这个男人可爱的天性，但最终还是选择离开那股水果味。Sebastian闭着眼睛，眼睑挂着泪珠，脸上写着“我就快要高潮了”的字眼。“你喜欢我这样用手指操你吗？Seb。”他凑上去问，比起嗅闻气味，观察对方被自己的指尖操上高潮的模样更能令人得到满足。也许我的手指比阴茎更有天赋。有那么一秒，他有些沮丧的这样想。但用手指让对方高潮也好，总算是挽回了几分钟前那件丢脸的事的局面。于是他又塞进去一根手指，感到对方好好地把它们三个都吞了进去。  
“乖孩子。”然后他舔着他的耳廓，在旁轻轻喊。这个称呼倒并非一时兴起。谁叫他们之间差了整整十二岁，Sebastian总视他为乳臭未干的小屁孩。如今对方用屁股含着他的手指，这个称呼几乎可以说是对自己五个月以来努力的加冕。当然，他得让Sebastian加倍体会到他独属于alpha的那一面精力，于是松开扶住腰的那一只手，顺着汗湿的肌肤往上移，最后停在了那个凸起的小点上面。  
“你好烫。”他指的是那个含住他的小穴，但更多的精力则放在了蹂躏对方的胸部上面。不过那种方式倒也称不上是蹂躏，他只是把Omega胸前的肉拘在一起，用拇指的指腹播弄挺起来的乳尖。“我想亲亲你的这里。”他再一次用两个手指搓弄饱满的乳头。Sebastian呻吟着挺起背来，下面的小穴却被进入了更深的地方。  
“Chris……”他喊出了他的名字。

Chris看着掌心里那一摊清亮的液体。他想Sebastian应该不会在他的手心里撒尿吧。所以这是什么？不言而喻。高潮过的人依旧把头靠在那里，深棕色的发丝贴在马赛克瓷砖墙面上，肩膀起伏。Chris捏着Omega的肩令他转过来，然后两人搂着对方大汗淋漓的身体，互相接吻。“我们都湿透了。”他说。  
这一次他插的很慢。Sebastian比上一次还要湿滑一万倍，但他不害怕阴茎会因此而滑出来，因为那张小嘴咬的很紧。他低下头玩对方的胸部。集中精力在胯下是个错误的骗局，他发觉就是要多花心思搞些其他的小动作，才能驰骋更久。Omega胸前的那一片皮肤都被摸成了粉红色。他再一次用两只手拘着它们，看上去仿佛Sebastian正在涨奶一样。他喜欢看到Sebastian为他变成这样，仿佛他们之间已不知不觉孕育了一个神奇的小生命。他想到了那一段关于孩子的对话，若是对方怀孕了也没有什么不好。不过Sebastian喜欢小孩吗？为什么他跟他的前夫没有生孩子？想到这儿，他突然嫉妒得发疯，  
“好痛。”  
他抬起头，只因为Sebastian正摸着他前额上的乱发。于是他对着那双眼睛又舍不得下口了，只好停下了胯下的动作，仔细而温柔地爱抚了一会儿那粒被自己撕咬过的乳头，吃奶的孩子般趴在那儿吸个不停。之后他趴在对方的左胸上不安地询问“你爱我吗？”  
“你以为我现在在干什么？找一个免费的炮友？”  
“你爱我吗？”他又问。  
“我爱你。”  
直到得到这个答案才肯罢休。胯下的挺动开始继续，比一分钟前的频率更激烈一点。“我可以标记你吗？”某一秒，他顶到某个柔软的缝隙上面，舔着对方的下巴恳求道。他们的眼神遇在了一起，大家都知道那意味着什么。不再是一个alpha跟一个Omega的小打小闹。他会把滚烫又火热的结塞进去，也许Sebastian会觉得有些痛，又或者他会得到另一次高潮。他想操开那个狭窄又隐秘的窄缝，像一匹公狼遇上母狼。不只是在身体里浇灌滚烫的精液，而是让对方从此被打上属于“Chris Evans”的烙印。  
他要在他生殖腔里射精、成结。  
“Chris。”  
“你愿意吗？”他再一次重复。  
他能感到他的犹豫，因而没有再逼迫对方，只是低声地说了一句“我爱你。”  
而下一秒，则是来自于耳畔的“我愿意。”

 

end


	3. 朋友的哥哥太爱我了怎么办

“我为什么要住在你家隔壁？” 

“因为在你出生之前，你们一家都住在那里。” 

“那你住在哪儿？Chris。” 

“我当然也是住在你家隔壁。” 

“啊哈哈。”他面无表情地笑了两声，“原来你还记得你不是我哥哥。” 

“可我是Scott的哥哥。” 

这是什么狗屁逻辑。难道我什么时候变成Scott的兄弟了吗？Sebastian捏紧酒杯咬了咬牙。“那就去把Scott找来啊！”他转身环顾拥挤的房间，两秒钟后，透过飘散的肥皂泡在另一头的蓝色舞池里找到了那个疯狂扭动的身影。Scott的脸上不知何时涂抹了粉色夜光油漆——就像印第安人那样，此刻同隔壁班的两个alpha男孩玩的正嗨。于是他冲着那边大声喊道，“Scott，你哥哥要给你喂奶！”但这可是派对。Deep side的充满性暗示的歌词不断从音响里炸出来，那一句话飘进舞池里也不比一只蚊子飞过更响。他只好回过头。左手边，比他高大些的alpha换了个姿势，把左手手肘撑在吧台上，上半身从迪斯科球不时扫过来的五彩光芒里凑过来，他的脸上写着“我不认识舞池里的那个人，但我就是要管你”这句话。 

“天啊！上帝啊！”他只好趴在吧台上哀嚎。 

 

我为什么要跟Chris做邻居？从12岁时起Sebastian就开始思考这个问题。 

老实讲，他并不讨厌他。谁叫他们从生下来就认识了彼此。他最好的朋友还是Chris的弟弟呢。在眼前这个讨厌鬼不像现在这样强壮、还会坐在木地板上跟姐姐玩过家家的年代里，小男孩经常把两岁的Seb搂在怀里当做洋娃娃照料。他给他梳梳头、穿小袜子或者喂空奶瓶。十岁时，Sebastian的父母仍旧习惯出差时把他寄养在Evans家里。全镇人都知道他们俩是什么关系。一起玩耍，一起上学，一起成长。他比他大两岁，12岁之前Sebastian偶尔还会叫Chris作“哥哥”。即便是现在，打开书桌前的窗户，仍旧经常看到赤裸上半身的年轻alpha站在房间里对墙练习投篮的模样。 

然而此刻，Sebastian把脸从手臂上移开，噘着嘴左顾右盼，无比期盼有个路过的人能够从Chris手里把他解救出来。 

“我知道那些人在想些什么，Seb。” 

“嗯哼。”看吧，又来了。“你知道。你什么都知道。你是他们肚子里面的蛔虫。”他最讨厌他的这种态度。我比你大两岁，我是alpha，我是在关心你，所以你得听我的。省省吧。Sebastian想起上次Scott因为划烂了客厅的墙纸而被罚站墙角时Chris躲在沙发上偷笑的表情。怎么不对你的弟弟上点儿心呢，他也是个脆弱的高中生啊。当然Chris也没少嘲笑他就是了。 

“总之你不能去参加那个什么接吻亭。” 

“是亲吻亭，好吗？”他可没打算跟谁接吻。 

“管他什么亭。我已经能够想象到那天会发生什么事了。那些讨厌的alpha平时就连考试作弊都不会有omega去问他们答案。现在竟然让他们花上五美金，轮流在游园会的晚上和你接吻？你不想……” 

“拜托，Chris！”他终于有些受不了，转过头去瞪着他反驳，“请你不要使用‘轮流’这个词！搞得我感觉自己像是个五美金就能被叫出去的妓女。” 

“你也觉得不舒服？” 

“不，是你让我觉得不舒服。我只是在纠正你的用词。” 

“不想被他们用那种眼光看你，你就应该拒绝这件事。你以为有人会感激你的英勇就义？” 

“那种眼光……”他停顿了几秒，感觉就像是被人从背后恶意推了一掌。这一下不仅是受不了了。他拿起桌上那杯暗红色的鸡尾酒。呃，黏稠的模样显得有些恶心。但只因一时气闷，不好意思放回去，只好咬牙一口气灌进了嗓子眼里。就像是一个被人强迫要求饮血的菜鸟吸血鬼般，那诡异的红色辣得他鼻腔由里而外冲上来一股该死的涩。好在他忍住了眼泪。 

“先管好你自己吧。”Sebastian放下杯子后冷淡地说。

之后两人沉默了一分钟。身旁迟钝的人也终于察觉到了他敏感的小情绪，见面五分钟以来第一次闭上了嘴。身后灯光闪过，嘈杂的舞曲还在继续响。Sebastian从旁边找来一杯冰水。那些低浓度酒精此刻在他的胃里面化成了一团流动的火，饮酒作乐看来的确不是他的风格。他用离Chris较远的那只手捂着肚子企图让自己好受一些，心想对方从什么时候开始变成了这个样子。变得这样花心、固执、纨绔而专制。

可喜可贺是两分钟后他一直祈求的救星竟然降临了。跟他同班的Aaron从沙丁罐头般的人群里好不容易挤了过来。他是个金发绿眼的OMEGA男孩，长得挺漂亮，现在正红着脸，也许是在思考应该说些什么。Sebastian知道他喜欢Chris。不对。确切地讲，在今晚的派对里，除了自己，还有哪个OMEGA对Chris不感兴趣呢？

片刻，Aaron终于来到他们的中间。他先是冲Sebastian挥了挥手，才跟Chris搭话。

“介意我……”

“介意！”快滚。Chris打断对方的话，用一副“离我们远点儿”的眼神瞪着说话的人。

OMEGA男孩瞪大了眼睛。Sebastian看到他做了一个吞咽的动作，看上去仿佛是Chris刚刚逼他吞下去了一只苍蝇。可怜的孩子。他皱着眉头对另一侧的空气讲。

“你可以坐我的位置。”

Sebastian把上半身抬起来，臀部离开已经有了温度的板凳。吧台是待不下去了，跳舞也没心情。早知如此，还不如回家看电视呢。他瞪了一眼那个一直盯着他的罪魁祸首。你搞砸了我的夜晚！就他们两的默契来说，他知道Chris懂他是什么意思。

“你去哪儿？”

然而那个恶劣的傻瓜跟了上来。

“我去把你真正的弟弟叫来啊。离我远一点儿。”他试图离开房间，朝前走了十几步，最终却被人群推挤到了Chris的怀里。背脊贴着胸膛，Chris用两只手接住了他。此时想要离开排队似乎过于困难了，于是他只好转过身，却看到不远处Aaron坐在刚才的位置上眼眶里闪着光，灯打过去的那一秒，Sebastian清清楚楚的看到了泪花。

“Chris，你真是个十足的混蛋！”他有些愧疚地移开目光。尽管不知道自己为什么会愧疚。

“那你是答应我了？”混蛋试图拉他的手。

他抬起头，昏暗的灯光下，对方的眼神里流露出一种孩童般的期待。可他偏偏不想接纳那些期待，只好转头盯着舞池里杂乱无章的步伐。空气里充盈着酒精和汗液的味道，墙角的泡泡制造机还在不辞幸劳地努力工作。Chris的确是个固执的混蛋。可自己应该怎么对付这个混蛋？妥协？他知道Chris有时候的确是为了他好。他为他打过多少场架？加上脚趾头都数不过来。可自己从小到大已经妥协了太多次了。

“你怎么能那样对他？”他选择直面他的眼神，问。

“他？谁？”比他高一些的男孩侧着脸，仿佛听不见他在说什么似的。

“老天！”那迷茫的表情不像是装的。Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，摇头，真想替Aaron揍他一拳。“有些时候，我真是服了你了！”

“既然你服了我，意思就是你不会去当接吻人了。”

“Chris，我无法拒绝这个要求。那些钱将用来捐给特殊学校。”

“你们班有那么多人。你也不是最可爱的那一个OMEGA。他们能够找到无数个替代你的人。”

“对啊！我不够好看，还稍微有些胖。但我想做好事！”他知道自己的确不是最好看的那一个，语气却仍不免开始变得酸溜溜的，“不像你。整天只知道打球、泡妞！我不认为你有资格管我，Chris。瞧瞧，Rebecca涂好了口红正在等你呢？你怎么还不去呢？”

“我去帮你拒绝。”对方选择性的跳过了话题里的其他人。

“你有什么资格！”他握住那只打算离开的手腕。

“因为你是Scott的好朋友。我不想你受到伤害。”

老实讲，他真讨厌这个理由。“我不会受到伤害，我也不需要你教我怎么做！为什么你可以同学校里各种各样的女孩们约会，却连我穿什么都要管！该死！”

他松开手，瞪着对方直到眼睛干涩。眼前的人穿着校服衬衫，两手揣在裤兜里，看上去分明同从前没有什么两样。但这个“从前”却已经是好几年前的事了。他还记得四年前的那天下午，他终于出现了第二性征，变成了一个不那么成熟的小OMEGA男孩。14岁的Chris站在自家草坪上，越过矮矮的灌木丛朝他喊“你就像个小兔子。”为什么是兔子？他没有问Chris，自以为是指处于生理周期的自己看上去很苍白的含义。一年后在学校的停车场才知道对方想表达的意思是“柔弱”，那是Chris第一次为他打架。天知道他有多讨厌“柔弱”这个词。Sebastian觉得自己身体挺好的，很少会生病。他不需要Chris像个老父亲那样盯着他，也不需要对方因为同学们一句涉嫌X骚扰的玩笑话就两个人一起到校长办公室报到。因为Chris他已经被留校察看3次了，有时候他都在疑惑这个人怎么还没被开除。

可他还能怎么办？他们曾经是那么好的朋友。就连现在，关系其实也不算差。他也不是Chris，说不出那样伤人的话。

“我要走了。”Sebastian松开手，收敛好心情，勉强笑了笑。“抱歉，我不应该大声吼你。”

而Chris摸了摸他的头以示谅解。

“我送你回去。”

“我想一个人静一静……”

“快下雨了。”

他仰起头看了看，这一次他倒没说谎。

“可是Scott还在呢。”

“让他自己回去。”

他还想反驳，但对方已经拉起了他的手。


	4. 朋友的哥哥太爱我了怎么  3

“你准备好了吗？”  
“我想，呃，应该差不多了。”他坐在幕布后的圆腿高脚凳上捏着手指，像一位焦虑地等待上场的舞台剧演员。  
事实上还没有准备好。心里有个小声音仍在挣扎。Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，在心里用“事到如今”这个词语造句。事到如今你才想临阵退缩？事到如今你想让大家都认为你是一个言而无信的人？事到如今你才发现Chris的话也并非全无道理？事到如今……他揉了揉头发，几乎想要对着天花板把胸口的烦闷全都吼出来。可他当然不能那样疯狂地掀翻屋顶，于是只好规规矩矩地坐在板凳上，一副“我还好”的模样。  
这座简易的舞台搭建在学校足球场的东北角——Scott跟学生会交涉了三个小时，最终超乎预料的得到了将近一百平米的“封地”。他们花了三天的时间让它变得“像话”一些，光是彩灯和油漆都耗费了近五十美元。好在成果看上去还真像模像样，夜晚打开灯之后更是有几分不知哪儿来的马戏团风味。而所谓后台不过是由几块红窗帘布围成的半封闭空间，出口对着通往教学楼的小路。此刻大家挤在这狭窄的小天地中，在刺鼻的油漆味里准备为镇上的聋哑儿童们干出一番大事业。在另一头角落里的是Scott和Chace，他们是这次活动的倡议者，现在两人弯腰缩在小台灯下面进行开场前的最后一次核对。Anthony在高脚凳上玩用硬壳纸卷成的喇叭，若是等会儿有人找茬不肯下台什么的，他得充当主持人和风纪委员的角色。而在Sebastian的身旁，Scarlet和Holly正对着镜子涂口红，两位女孩打算在登台时艳惊四座。好吧，他倒是用不着像女生那样梳妆打扮，余下的时间足够Sebastian认真紧张的。  
五分钟后，又是那一个问题。“大家准备好了吗？”“准备好了。”除了他之外所有人都这样回答。Sebastian混在人群里咽了咽口水，仿佛胆怯是某种能够被吞咽下去的东西。“别害怕”和“快离开”正在他的脑子里拉锯，而他知道，只要沉默的更久一点儿，后一个念头就会被“不能背叛朋友”的道德感和“做好事”的使命感压过。所以，咬紧牙关吧。忍耐。  
“那我先出去卖票啦。”语毕，Scott微笑着从幕布的缝隙里挤了出去。

他曾经幻想过自己的初吻会在什么情况下发生。也许是在放学后的更衣室里，也许是夜晚学校的操场上，又或者，他是说如果可以的话……在Chris那略带袜子臭味的小小卧室里。Sebastian喜欢秋天，希望最美好的记忆能够留在某一个不冷不热的完美季节里。他们接吻，感觉像是爱丽儿拥有双腿后脚趾第一次接触沙滩。因此今天的犹豫绝不是某种矫情又多余的斤斤计较。他只是同大多数16岁的少年一样，希望把最珍贵的回忆留给心中的唯一。Sebastian从校服裤兜里掏出电话，Chris的名字印在白色屏幕上，他几乎都想按过去承认自己“错了”。  
“你怎么还坐在这儿？”  
“嗯？”  
他被吓了一跳。抬起头来，Scott不知何时又回到了后台，脸上的笑容比刚才还要更胜几分。  
“票卖的怎么样了？”  
“哈哈。还不错，看看我的包。”男孩献宝般把腰包拉开一个口子，林肯肖像多到几乎要从里面挤出来。“整整115美金。”  
Sebastian不知道自己该哭该笑。于是从凳子上跳下来，把手机塞回裤兜里。Chace和Anthony都已经不知去向。身后，男孩们交谈的声音透过红布传过来，几乎可以刺破他的恐惧。他听到他们讨论“接吻”，谈论他和Scarlet以及Holly的长相。犹豫就像一只飞蛾，从外面吵闹的世界飞进来，扑在他本就有些的紧张的心脏上面。Sebastian做了一次深呼吸。揭开那层幕布对他来说可怖如跳入深蓝海面，也许他还需要做好几十次类似的准备动作，才会有勇气闭着眼睛一头扎进去。等待着他的将会是什么？海面下也许潜伏着一条世界上最大的鲨鲸、某种已灭绝的史前巨兽。抑或者，就是一个再简单不过的吻……  
“Scott，我有话想跟你讲。”他踌躇了几秒终于说。

“你是说，你还是初吻？”  
“你不知道吗？我们每天都在一起。”  
他们来到那条鲜有人通过的小路上，因为这些话他不想被除了Scott之外的其他人听到。Sebastian抿着嘴唇，道歉的意味比紧张还要更多一点。  
“所以……你要我跟他们说，你不舒服吗？”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“放心。如果你不想的话，我不会告诉任何人。”  
他终于笑了出来，因为好友体贴入微的安慰。“我只是希望，你能让我第二个出场，把我的名字稍微放在后面。”  
“你真的可以拒绝。”有趣的是对方反而开始劝他别干这件事。  
“这是我答应大家的事，不是吗？其实也没什么大不了的。”后半句话则是在安慰自己。的确没什么大不了。每个人能同他们亲吻一分钟。一分钟而已，连披萨都不能完全加热。就当被蚊子叮了一口，他想。  
“你真的要去吗？”  
点点头。  
“那要不要我把你安排到最后？”  
“我怕到时候我真的会逃跑。”  
他的好朋友抬起手捏了捏他的肩。  
远处冰淇淋车低音质的歌声从操场另一头传过来。有人路过他们身旁，谈笑着，连看都没看一眼就离开。每个人都沉浸在游园会欢快的气氛之中，又哪有时间关注这个角落里的忧愁。所以，Sebastian，你也得打起精神。他站直了身体，心想也许Scott是想说“加油”，又或者“兄弟，你真可怜”。可还没能参透那个眼神的含义，身后就有一个熟悉的脑袋从窗帘布里挤出来。“我叫你拿的板子呢？”Chace瞪着站在一起的两人，脸上一副心急火燎的模样。  
“……我这就来。”  
分别时Scott冲他眨了眨眼，Sebastian弯起食指比出OK的小动作。

 

*

 

“打起精神来！”  
尽管嘴上这样说，可内心仍旧陷入了自怨自艾的苦循环。Sebastian盘腿坐在草坪上，身后的塔型建筑就像欢乐的马戏团，与阴郁的自己仿佛被分割成了两个世界。无可避免的，他想到了Chris。  
那个雨夜的最后几分钟不大好，如同路边一朵被水打湿的玫瑰。他本以为他们之间的关系可以盛放，最后却落了个郁郁而终的下场。凌晨时分，社区巡逻的警察打着电筒照在两人的脸上，他质问他们“你们在干什么？”。Sebastian被吓了一大跳。而这还不是最糟糕的。当那个人看清楚Chris的脸之后，笑着抛出来一把刀子。“这次又带来了哪个妞？”当时他说。Sebastian忘记了Chris那一刻的表情，但毫无疑问，这对他来说好比当夜划破天际的雷击。他立刻站了起来，上紧了发条般马不停蹄地一口气跑回了家。当他坐在浴缸里时，更是恨不得打开窗户冲对面黑漆漆的房间骂脏话。跟Chris在雨夜里独处不再是旖旎又美好的回忆，反而是对他最大的侮辱。之后的几天，他都会自虐般的在脑海里想象Chris同女孩在那张石椅上接吻，或者做那种事情。天啊，饶了他吧。  
十分钟后，Sebastian从草坪上站起来，拍了拍屁股。夜空里只有一颗星星，他盯着它，就好像在审视自己。这些天来，他终于肯认清事实。那些关于初恋的想象不过是电影观后多余的痴想，青梅竹马也并不是“真爱”的另一种写法。既然Chris连跟你解释的打算都没有，还有必要期待传说中的第一个吻吗？它还没有出现，就已经变质了。他又看了看表，计算着如果舞台上的一切能够顺利进行的话，现在已经有几位客人谢幕退场了。Scott怎么还没来叫他？也不知道第一个人是Scarlet还是Holly。Sebastian打定主意，就没有再犹豫，转身准备去后台整理一下自己。偏偏有个声音叫住了他。他愣了一秒，装作没听见。一只手却握住了他的左手手腕。  
“Seb。”  
他盯着自己陷在草坪里的脚尖。发觉心底冒出来的小情绪竟非想象中的愤怒。他明白，那是难过。  
“你去哪儿？”  
“你知道我去干什么。”他转过身，拿出“你离我远点儿”的那副表情。  
“你还是打算跟他们接吻？”  
他几乎有些生气了。可在争吵之后，生气也是认输的一种表现——尽管他们并没有真正的争吵。你不在乎Chris在说什么，你不在乎他怎么看你。Sebastian整理好心情，尽量平静地回答。“对，我就是这样打算的。并且我现在就要去。”  
“你为什么不听我的话？”  
管你屁事。他咬了咬牙，“与你无关。”  
“那我这张票有用吗？”  
夜色像是蒙在他们眼前的一层布，但Sebastian还是看清楚了Chris递过来的是什么东西。alpha摊开的手掌上躺着一张粉红色的纸——他们花了两夜制作的手绘亲吻票。  
“你他妈疯了？”他惊叫着。然后捂着嘴环顾四周，一副做贼的模样。“你为什么要去买这个东西？Scott知道了吗？”  
“你为什么老是提到Scott，这与他无关。”  
“你想让他知道那天……”够了，别提那天，那天真操蛋。他把手从对方的手掌里抽出来，扶住额头，下一秒却突然想出来一个鬼主意。一秒钟后，门票已经被丢到了世界的另一头。“好了。如果Scott问我，我什么都不知道。”  
“那我会当着他的面再买一张。”


End file.
